1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an isolative torque-exerting apparatus and, more particularly, to an isolative unit for a wrench.
2. Related Prior Art
Different hand tools are used for different purposes. Wrenches are often used to tighten or loose screws and nuts. Most wrenches are made of metal. Users might get electric shocks while working with such metal wrenches in environments where there are electrical elements.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a conventional isolative torque-exerting apparatus including a wrench 10 and an isolating layer 20. The wrench 10 is made of metal generally and includes a head 11, a handle extending from the head 11, an insert 12 connected to a selective one-way mechanism placed in the head 11, a switch 13 connected to the selective one-way mechanism, and two clips 14 and 15 connected to the head 11 to keep the selective one-way mechanism in the head 11. The isolating layer 20 includes a skirt 22 extending from a cap 21. The cap 21 wraps the head 11. The skirt 22 extends around but does not contact the insert 12. In fact, the insert 12 extends beyond the skirt 22. The cap 21 does not interfere with the connection of the switch 13 to the head 11.
The use of the isolating layer 20 is not without problems. For example, the skirt 22 however interferes with the connection of the clip 15 to the head 11. It is difficult if not impossible to detach the clip 15 from the head 11. Hence, it is difficult if not impossible to maintain the selective one-way mechanism.
Furthermore, the portion of the insert 12 that extends beyond the skirt 22 may contact an electric element. Electricity may travel to the handle from the electric element via the insert 12, the selective one-way mechanism and the head 11. Hence, a user may get an electric shock while working with the handle in his or her hand.
Moreover, the clips 14 and 15 are exposed to dust, dirt, grease and/or water since they are not covered by the skirt 22. Hence, the selective one-way mechanism may be contaminated or damaged by the dust, dirt, grease and/or water traveling into the head 11 past the clips 14 and 15.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.